mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Oishii Study
Oishii Study is a short manga with three chapters by Yuu Watase. Yuu Watase reveals that she modeled Ringo's personality on hers since she is a weirdo herself. Watase also altered the image of her main guy character (cold, intimidating, and ill-tempered. A kind of guy who is almost never the love-interest in a shoujo manga) to change the main character's crush this time around. She said so herself that she would never fall in love with such cold person unless he really is a nice person deep inside. In this manga, Watase used some fruits to name her main characters. Plot Summary This story is about a nerdy girl named Ringo Itsuki (her name means apple) who was vice president and considered to be a bookworm and one of the top students at school. Ringo thinks that she's not good at anything but studying. She was asked by her mother to teach the son of her friend's friend. Although reluctant at first, she later accepts after knowing that she'll be teaching the little brother of her crush, Minori Tsurugi (this guy's name means "blooming pear"), who happens to be a heart throb and her angelic senpai at school. When she met her "tutee", she was surprised to see Budou Tsurugi (and his name means grapes) the guy she hates (the one she met while climbing across the school walls because of being late, and not to mention the one who saw her "granny panties" ,as what he calls it,when she fell). Their first session didn't turn out so well since Budou doesn't want to accept his tutor. Minori explained to Ringo that she was hired so that Budou would pass the entrance exam at the same college where he is applying for. Almost ready to quit, Minori urged Ringo to continue being Budou's tutor because he really wants Budou to pass the college entrance exams. While following Budou, Ringo found out that he is working at a small coffee shop. They both kept from the school their secrets about their part time jobs (since students their age are not allowed to work and will be punished with suspension). As time goes by, the two started getting along a little well, and developed feelings for each other as well. There came a time when Budou's parents told him the truth about him and his brother. They are fraternal twins, and he really is the first born. Since when Budou was born and he was not in good shape, he was put into an incubator and his parents thought that he won't be able to survive so they gave him up and decided to call Minori their first born. When Minori was in elementary, Budou was placed a school year below him so they decided to keep it a secret. When one of the teachers found out about Budou's part time job, he was suspended. Ringo tried covering up for him, and told them about her part time job as a tutor, but Budou took all the blame for himself to clear Ringo's name and to avoid her from being suspended too. When Akebi-san (a colleague of Budou at work) pretended to confess feelings for Ringo, she accidentally blurted out that she loves Budou, who happened to walk by and heard Ringo's unintentional confession. Akebi-san unmasked herself, and showed her true appearance (a woman who is often mistaken as a man for her low voice and her height) and Budou reveals that he never judged Ringo by her appearance and never considered her as just a tutor from the start. In the end, Ringo continued to tutor Budou to help him pass the entrance exams for him to be able to go at the same college as her. Characters Ringo Itsuki * Age: 16 * Birthday: September 8 * Height: 5'3 * Body measurements: 31" - 24" - 34 Ringo (her name means apple) is nerdy, a smarty pants, and a top student. She's a very weird and clumsy girl. She has a big crush on her senpai, Minori Tsurugi. Ringo was asked by her mother to tutor a friend's son, who happens to be Budou Tsurugi, the little brother of her crush and the guy she hates. She had a lot of hard time working with Budou since he considers her a pain in the ass. When Ringo saw the good sides of Budou's personality, she has secretly fallen in love with him and was unaware of it. Budou Tsurugi * Age: 17(the age he came to know but really is 18) * Height: 6' He is considered a troublesome student and is the exact opposite of his big brother. He was given the name "Tsurugi the devil" because of his bad temper and cold attitude. He finds his big brother annoying because he always feel like he was being treated like a baby. Budou keeps a secret from his family that he works at a coffee shop which was all he wanted to do in life and not planning to go along his family's plans about him going to college. He first met Ringo while they were both getting across the school walls because they were late. When she fell, he saw her undies and teased her "Granny panties". When Ringo started tutoring him, he began learning and getting higher grades. He fell for Ringo but tries his best to conceal it. Minori Tsurugi * Age: 18 * Height: 5'9 Minori is the big brother Budou grew up to know, but really is the little brother since they are fraternal twins and Budou is the real first born. He is called "Tsurugi the angel" at school because of his angelic and gentle nature. Sometimes he is a bit wacko, and often shows his brother complex since he truly cares about Budou and clings to him every time which creeps him out. He was told by his parents to keep Budou from knowing the truth about him being the little brother because when they were born, Budou's body was weak so they put him into an incubator and almost gave up hope which made their parents consider Minori as their first born. Kuritaro Tsurugi * Age: 73 Kuri means chestnuts. He is Budou and Minori's grandfather who pops out everywhere and is prone to memory loss because he is of course senile. Ichigo Harano Also called "Itchan". He is a gay man who runs a coffee shop and is Budou's boss. Touiro Kawakami * Age: 17 A friend of Budou's who spends his time working at a gas station while still going school. Akebi Kosaka * Age: 20 A co-worker of Budou. Her outward appearance doesn't look very feminine, but she's a cute girl on the inside. Hassaku Hayama * Age: 17 A co-worker of Budou at the coffee shop. Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga